Of Twisted Ankles and Awesome Big Brothers
by obliviousworlds
Summary: AU Tag to after school special.Sam/14 Dean/18. Hurt! Sam - Big brother Dean. Since when did Sam get so clumsy anyway?


"I just can't believe he hit you! Pisses me off." Dean says while falling in-step with his brother on the walk home from school on a Friday afternoon. "Tomorow I'm gonna kill him." He adds with another frustrated shake of the head.

"Dean don't. Just leave it, I handled it okay?" Sam says and glances up at his older brother with worried eyes. Yeah so he made the mistake and got on someone's bad side. But it also didn't help that Dirk is also the school bully and Sam was just fresh - meat.

Dean shakes his head and sighs. He really doesn't like this town or the people in it and if you ask him, they've been here _way _too long. Dad was supposed to be back yesterday but he called and said that it would be a few more days before he would be back.

Dean's at his last nerve with everyone there already, but when one of the so called bullies goes and picks on his little brother, _his _Sammy... There's gonna be hell to pay. He's not gonna listen to Sam on this one. No, he has to do his job.

"Sam look out!" Dean yells when he notices Sam's gotten ahead of him and has managed to step on one of those god damn cracks in the side walk where they are obviously about to start working on it but should really have a sign up telling people to be careful.

Dean doesn't miss the way Sam's ankle twists, or the painful yelp that escapes his mouth as he threatens to go down. Dean grabs his arms and helps supports him before he does a face plant on the sidewalk and does any more damage to himself.

"Shit, Sam." Dean says softly and kneels down and examines his brother's right ankle as Sam refuses to let it hit the gorund, all the while feeling Sam's hands rest on his shoulders for support. He doesn't miss the shallow breathing either as he tries to keep from crying out. The ankle is already starting to swell and that's just fantastic. When did Sam get so clumsy anyway?

"Sorry." Sam says through clenched teeth as Dean stands up again and takes a hold of his arms again for support.

"I'm not mad at you. They should have a god damn sign up for shit like this. Think we can sue?" Dean asks and smiles a little.

Sam smiles back. If only their lives were normal then Sam could totally see that happening. But instead he whimpers when he sets his foot down on the ground.

"Easy, don't put pressure on it." Dean gently scolds him and glances around. They aren't that much farther from the motel and Sam really doesn't need to walk on that foot or it'll probably make it worse.

Times like these when he really wishes dad would leave the impala back with them when he goes off on hunts. But then again if they had the car with them, this wouldn't have even happened in the first place!

"Kay Sam." Dean says and kneels back down again. "Hop on."

"What? Come on Dean I'm too old for that."

"Yeah well I don't need you putting pressure on that foot until we get back to the motel and I can really take a look at it. Now hop on, Sam!" Dean says a little more sternly trying to make this sound like an order.

Sam wraps his arms around his brother's neck and gently climbs onto his brother's back. Memories of when they were younger instantly hitting him, because yeah Dean used to do this kind of shit all the time when he was like six. But at fourteen, it's just a little weird.

Dean stands up and winces when he hears Sam grunt. He doesn't wanna cause Sam anymore pain then he's already in. "Sorry." He says and glances behind him.

"'s okay. Am I too heavy?"

"No."

Like it would even matter if he was.

"What if people stare?" Sam asks as Dean starts walking again. They're gonna hit a corner soon and then the motel is there and god only knows how many people are gonna be out.

"Sammy, this is a case where we can actually tell them the truth." Dean says and laughs a little, because it's not like they can do that on a regular basis.

Fortunately for Sam, not a whole lot of people are outside when Dean is walking to their motel room. It's not like he wanted a bunch of people seeing his brother give him a piggy back ride. No matter what the circumstances were.

Dean fishes the motel room key out of his pocket while still keeping a good hold on Sam and unlocks the door and walks inside. He walks over to one of the beds and gently eases Sam down onto it and turns back to him and kneels down for the third time that day. He knows getting Sam's shoe off is gonna be hard because he knows it's gonna hurt.

"Quick and easy okay?" Dean says and starts untying his brother's shoe. Sam doesn't seem to like the idea at all.

"On three okay?" Dean goes for a better offer and relaxes when Sam nods. Man, his brother could be so stubborn sometimes.

Sam braces himself for the pain that's about to hit him again but yells out when it comes out sooner than expected. Dean freaking yanks his shoe off after saying "One."

Dean waits for Sam to calm down before moving to re examine his brother. "Sorry Sammy." He says softly and puts his hand on Sam's arm. "Quick and easy, huh?" He adds with a little smile.

He doesn't miss the evil glare Sam gives him but waves his hand at him and goes back and gently slides the sock off. The ankle's already swollen and Sam just fell not even ten minutes ago so it'll probably get worse, but he doesn't think anythings broken.

"Is it broke?" Sam asks and sits up on his elbows.

"Nah. Just sprained." Dean answers. He knows he can't take Sam to the emergency room for this because this really isn't an emergency. Dean's dealt with sprains before so he can handle them on his brother.

"Stay here, I'm gonna go get the first aid kit." Dean says and stands up and goes to the bathroom to find it. He hopes to god that everything he needs is in it...

He sits back down on the bed and opens the kit and almost sighs of relief when he see's an ace bandage already in it. He takes it out and see's a bottle of tylenol and glances over at Sam. The poor kid is sweating and is breathing shallow so he knows he's in pain. He takes out two pills and hands them over to Sam who effectively dry swallows them. Man, it must really hurt.

"I'm gonna wrap your ankle up." Dean says and gently puts Sam's foot in his lap and goes about putting the ace bandage on. Sam whimpers a little and whines but over all it isn't as bad as it seems. Sam lays back and tries to relax as Dean does his job, but that's easier said then done. Not when your ankle is throbbing and it feels like it's on fire. When were these tylenol supposed to kick in again?

Sam must have dozed off because he jerks a little when he feels something cold rest against his sore foot.

"Easy." Dean says softly and replaces the ice pack. He must have made a quick trip to the ice machine. Sam doesn't even try to figure it out.

"You wanna watch some t.v.?" Dean asks and sits back down on the bed. Sam nods and watches as Dean flips through the channels, finally stopping it on some cartoons. Sam glances over at his brother and Dean shrugs.

"Nothing else on."

"Right."

"How's your ankle?"

"Still hurts."

Dean nods and reaches over and removes the ice and gently puts Sam's foot back in his lap and starts to massage the sore foot. He glances back at Sam and smiles when he see's him start to relax and nod off again. Looks like the tylenol are beginning to kick in and the sooner that happens the sooner-

"You tickle me, your dead." Sam says before closing his eyes again. Dean grins and goes back to watching t.v again.

"Aye Aye, little brother."

* * *

_**Fin.**_


End file.
